1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spraying apparatus for preparing a glass fiber reinforced cementitious product (hereinafter referring to as GRC).
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Recently, glass fibers having excellent alkali resistance have been developed whereby the GRC has been also developed. A premixing method, the direct-spraying method and the spray-sucking method have been employed in the industrial operation for preparing GRC. The sheeting method such as Hetcheck method and the extrusion molding method have be also studied as well as the above-mentioned industrial methods.
Among them, the former three methods have been found to be practical methods however, such are of the batch system type whereby the productivity is low and such are not suitable for mass production except for the production of the specific products.
In the Hatcheck method, the glass fiber is aligned in a specific direction and the strength thereof is lower in comparison with products prepared by the spraying method. Accordingly, the development of the spraying method which is suitable for the mass production has been considered to overcome such problems.